


【仓安】乔迁之喜

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 関ジャニ∞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 背景：平安时代人类Okura x 座敷童YasuAO3仅放R-18部分，其他部分请移步：http://axias.lofter.com/post/20c439_10dedf61





	【仓安】乔迁之喜

 

回到府上，大仓好不容易驱散赶来询问的侍女和仆从回到自己的房间，就看见安田正站在纸门旁边，似乎在等他。

“安？”

少年抬头看他，挤出一个笑。“您没事吧，大仓大人？”

“我没事，一根头发丝也没掉。”

“那就好……”

座敷童点点头，正准备移到睡铺上，大仓突然看见了他收在袖子里的手。

“怎么回事？”他把他的手一把抽出来，看见安田的手心被划开一道口子，虽然已经结痂，但是看得出来这道伤口刚刚还在渗血。

“没什么，是我自己划开的，”安田想要把自己的手抽出来，却没成功，“是为了下那个迷惑其他妖怪的咒语，是我自己划的……”

“包扎了么？上药了么？”他拉着安田就要推开门叫侍女，但是男孩阻止了他。

“一会就好了，你看，现在已经结痂了。”

大仓左看右看，见那个伤口的确已经无碍才松了一口气，整个人松懈下来。“以后别这样乱来了，我刚刚差点被你吓死……”

座敷童点点头，露出一个笑。“我也很怕，但是一想到要保护大仓大人，就算怕到头皮都发麻了，也只能硬着头皮上了。”

“我啊，明明是个近侍少校，遇上这种事却什么也做不了……”他抱住安田，“所以，以后有什么我能做的，尽管依靠我吧，不然我会觉得自己很没用的。”

“才不是没用！”安田急忙说，“我常常听别人夸奖您骑在马上时的身姿，还有您戴上卷缨冠、穿上阙腋袍、手持弓箭的模样*……”

大仓打断他，但脸上已经带上了笑意：“而且，我还怕黑，要你一直陪着我，真是太没用了……”

“不是，不是……”

“不是什么？”他把他圈在怀里，拉得更近，几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖。

“不是没用……”少年吞吞吐吐地说着，“如果遇上盗贼或者刺客……就……”

大仓终于忍不住吻住了他，吸吮他柔软的唇瓣，微微抬起他的下巴引导他张开嘴，让自己的舌头能探入他的口中。他的舌头一颗一颗舔过安田列齿，又舔过敏感的上颚，最后捉住了男孩的舌头。安田倒在他怀里，手指抓着他的单衣不敢喘气，等被放开时已经全身都软了，但还是奋力背过身躲避大仓继续亲下来的吻，大仓干脆把他整个人压了在门上。

“大仓大人……”安田想要推开他，心底却莫名期待他做下去，结果手上没怎么使劲，这个动作反而变得像撒娇一样。

“知道了……”

安田还在疑惑他在说什么，突然发现大仓的手已经解开他的腰带、探进了他的外袍里。下袍落下来，彻底挡住了他的动作，在那底下，那双手轻轻一扯，把指贯的腰带拉开了，等安田反应过来时，指贯已经顺着大腿滑下来堆在了脚面上，自己身下的器官已经被他握在手里。他的后颈被大仓不断亲吻着，身下则被那双手不断搓揉、摩擦，陌生的热度在他的体内烧起来，安田忍不住张开嘴喘息，却发出了令人羞耻的声音。

“大仓大人……！”他惊呼着，但大仓没有停下，反而更加粗鲁地撸动他的器官，似乎想要从里面挤出什么蜜液一样。痛感和奇怪的酥麻从他的两腿间一点点爬上来，窜过他的下身和腰部，这让安田想要扭动腰身，却不知道是为了什么。

他一只手抓着身后人的衣袖，另一只手握住了那双正揉搓着他的手。随着他不由自主地摆动起臀部，一股想要撕裂身体的冲动从他的乳尖、肚脐、毛孔争先恐后地涌出来，他几乎克制不住自己的呻吟，可是那样的声音实在太难堪了，他又只好咬着下唇。这时，大仓的一只手似乎探到他身后，手指在他的穴口按压几下，然后一根手指慢慢插了进去。

“呜……！大仓大人，那是什么？拔出去……拔出去……求您了！”安田倒抽一口凉气，内部一点点被迫打开的感觉让他抽噎起来，手指紧紧抓住手里的衣袖，几乎把皮肤揉捏进布料里。

“交给我，别怕，别怕……”

“可是……”

大仓轻声哄着，手指在他的后穴中小心翼翼地开拓、抽插起来。渐渐的，穴肉开始湿润，而且随着他的动作收缩，安田的声音也渐渐带上了喘息，他便稍微退出，找到那个柔软的突起开始狠狠摁压，在他怀里的少年突然惊叫一声，身体抽搐了一下。

“舒服么？”

安田的额头抵在门上不肯出声，他便继续攻击那里，时轻时重，让少年捉不着深浅，只能哽咽着呻吟起来。

“舒服么，安？”

少年终于点了点头，声音又细又轻，像刚刚从水中抽出的蚕丝：“舒服……好舒服……”

安田的手指越抓越紧，腿几乎站不住了，可是大仓还在不断啄吻着他的后颈和耳垂。前面的性器不断流出粘稠的液体，后穴流出的东西也顺着手指进出的动作滴下来流到他双腿间，又粘又痒的。安田低下头盯住自己还穿着白袜的脚，想要转移注意力，结果看见自己一屈一伸的脚趾，感觉双颊愈发滚烫起来。更多的手指进入了他，而且动作也越来越粗暴、越来越蛮横，可体内难耐的冲动也越升越高，几乎要将他的神智全部吞噬。

“大仓大人……”眼泪顺着眼角滚落，他刚刚无助地叫了一声，就感觉自己脑中一阵空白，好像体内的浪潮瞬间流泄出来，把他自己淹没了。

安田的意识离开了脑海，只感觉自己的身体软下来，顺着大仓的引导跪在了榻榻米上，然后他的身体再次附上来，一个更加炙热、更加坚硬的东西进入他，而且毫不客气地碾压进了身体深处。

“安……”大仓拉着他的手，牵引他触碰到他们连结的地方，“我进到你身体里了，感觉到了么？”

安田羞得一动也不敢动，但是大仓的手指却硬是领着他抚摸那里，让他的手握住大仓一点点抽出的性器，感受他是如何一点点进入他的体内、在他的深处留下自己的痕迹。

大仓律动起来，坚硬的肉棒摩擦着柔软的、从未被进入过的内里，少年的脸红得像在热水里浸泡过，让他想要啃咬那里的皮肤。他顺从自己的欲望轻轻咬上去，少年后穴猛地一缩，两个人都被逼出了一声闷哼。

“大人……”安田在叫他，声音绵软，跟他想要触碰自己的手指一样。他握住他的手，愈发凶狠地往里面撞击，将少年的声音撞成不成句的呻吟。

“糟糕……”大仓喃喃自语起来，“我好像不想拔出来了，怎么办？”他刻意低下头凑到安田的耳边，重复问道：“安，怎么办？”

“不行的、不行……嗯……嗯啊……大人……大仓大人……”

他没让他继续说话，压住他往那点顶弄起来。少年青涩的肉茎随着身体摇晃着、拍打在他细嫩白皙的双腿间，这副可怜兮兮的模样反而让大仓更加心口发热，胯部的动作也更加用力起来。很快，安田第二次发泄出来，浑浊的体液射在他今天刚得到的新衣服上，晕开了一片深色的痕迹。

 


End file.
